Reencuentros
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Dos ocasiones en que Arya vuelve a Poniente reencontrándose con dos personas a las que jamás esperó volver a ver. Regalos para Cat y Ludmi en el amigo regalador del foro Los que sujetan las armas.
1. Chapter 1

Hay algo en la nueva criada que pone a Alaine los pelos de punta. La muchacha parece una chica normal, una más de tantas jóvenes que se ven obligadas a abandonar sus hogares para servir. Sin embargo, un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo cuando Sansa está cerca. Quizá sea por eso, porque se llama Sansa, como aquella que Alaine fue una vez.

Nadie ahora se llama Sansa. No lo es. Sigue siendo Nadie, pero debe adoptar otro nombre para entrar al servicio de Lord Baelish. Nadie odia a lord baelish aunque sabe que es una tontería. Nadie nunca lo ha conocido. Arya sí, pero ella no es Arya, es Nadie, ahora Sansa. Sansa, como la hermana de arya. Nadie no debería extrañar a esa chica con la que Arya siempre se estaba peleando. Nadie ni siquiera debería recordarla pero a veces arya Stark está demasiado presente en ella todavía.

Alaine no le ha comentado a su padre lo de la criada. No quiere que la vea como una tonta que se asusta con facilidad. Debe demostrarle su fortaleza. Sin embargo, esa sensación se acrecenta cada día. Al menos Alaine ya sabe la razón. Sansa le resulta demasiado familiar. Hay algo en ella, en su forma de moverse y de caminar que le hace evocar otros tiempos. Tiempos más sencillos en los que Arya correteaba por los pasillos escapando de las clases de costura y Sansa le gritaba que volviera, que su madre se iba a enfadar. Alaine echa demasiado de menos esos tiempos aunque intente no pensar en ellos. Ahora es Alaine, no Sansa, y debe concentrarse en su nueva vida, en el papel que lord Baelish, su padre, debe recordarlo, tiene para ella.

Al principio Nadie no se vija en Alaine Piedra. Es la hija bastarda de lord Baelish. Arya Stark tenía un hermano bastardo, Jon, pero Nadie prefiere no pensar en él. En Alaine tampoco piensa. No le es útil. Nadie solo está allí para matar al padre, la hija le es completamente indiferente. Hasta que un día la encuentra mirándola fijamente y ve en esos ojos algo que hace resquebrajarse toda su fachada, toda su condición de mujer sin rostro.

La criada, Alaine prefiere no pensar en ella como Sansa pues le trae demasiados recuerdos ese nombre, no sabe coser. Alaine la observa mientras hace la tarea que le han encomendado. Cose igual que Arya, anda igual que Arya. Incluso se rió igual que Arya la única vez que Alaine la ha escuchado reír. Alaine se queda observándola con fijeza. No se parece a Arya físicamente, su pelo es más claro y sus ojos son más oscuros. No obstante cada gesto, cada manera, es igual a como su hermana, no, la hermana de Sansa Stark, no de ella, solía comportarse.

Nadie devuelve la mirada de la muchacha bastarda. Seguramente la muy arrogante se estará riendo de ella por lo mal que cose. A Arya Stark no le gustaba coser y en eso sí que no hay diferencias entre ella y Nadie. Esa es la primera vez que se fija realmente en la chica y su corazón da un vuelco al mirarla porque la imagen de Sansa, no de la chica que se supone que ella es sino la de la hermana de Arya, viene a su cabeza.

Esa noche Alaine no puede dormir. No deja de pensar en Arya. Ha cambiado sus rasgos de alguna manera pero ella sabe que se trata de Arya y no puede estar más feliz. Su hermana está viva, está viva y sana, está viva y a su lado. Sansa se olvida por un momento de quien es y de quien se supone que es Arya. Se olvida de lord Baelish, de Robalito, del Valle y de Invernalia. Sansa, no Alaine, Sansa, quiere ir corriendo hasta el cuarto de las criadas y estrechar a su hermana entre sus brazos. No lo hace. Sabe los riesgos, el peligro y a estas alturas ha aprendido lo suficiente del juego de tronos como para saber que debe permanecer donde está y comportarse como quien se supone que es. Por ahora debe conformarse con saber que Arya se encuentra bien. No puede pedir nada más a los dioses, desde luego, volver a verla es mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Lo primero que Arya siente al constatar que Alaine Piedra es en realidad su hermana Sansa es furia. Furia porque Sansa sigue comportándose como la princesita de cuento que quiere ser. Ella ha seguido viviendo en un castillo, con un señor al que le sigue el juego sin importar que fuera uno de los que traicionó a su padre. Para terminar se siente furiosa con ella por su aspecto. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en cambiar demasiado, solo el pelo. Si ella ha podido reconocerla cualqiera lo hará y Sansa no está en situación de dejarse reconocer por nadie. Arya, no Nadie, Arya, quiere ir corriendo y decirle a su hermana todo esto. Quiere advertirla, enseñarle como sobrevivir y llevársela lejos. También quiere decirle que la quiere y que la ha extrañado pero eso es secundario. Sin embargo, lo que Arya quiere no es importante. Lo que Nadie debe hacer es lo único que importa y Nadie debe matar a lord Baelish.

Esa mañana el cadáver de lord Baelish es encontrado por su hija bastarda. La criada conocida como Sansa ha desaparecido y todo el mundo la culpa. Alaine no puede evitar una sonrisa cuando se encuentra a solas en sus habitaciones porque Arya ha conseguido escapar de nuevo y ahora sabe que puede cuidarse sola. Arya mientras tanto continúa preocupada por su hermana. ¿Qué será de ella ahora que su "protector" ha muerto? ¿Qué hará? No obstante, Nadie sabe que no es asunto suyo descubrirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

El sol entra por la ventana de la posada. La muchacha ya está despierta. Se levanta de la cama y se viste con cuidado de no despertar al joven que ha pasado la noche con ella. No es una persona considerada y en otras circunstancias perturbar su sueño no le hubiera importado lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, en este momento necesita que siga durmiendo. No desea hablar con él. No puede permitirse hablar con él.

Se queda mirándolo por un instante. El chico musculoso que fue se ha convertido en un hombre fuerte. Su cabello negro resalta contra la blanca almohada y sus ojos ahora cerrados le recuerdan al mar que la trajo hasta ese lugar. Una parte de ella, la parte que todavía es Arya Stark, desearía quedarse con su antiguo amigo, con su primer compañero de aventuras. Sin embargo, Arya Stark ya no existe y sus deseos no son importantes. Ahora ella solo es Nadie y Nadie no pertenece a Poniente. Nadie no debe quedarse allí por tentadora que la idea pueda parecer. Nadie no es una niña tonta y sabe que ese sueño fugaz de volver a tenderse en la cama, de esperar a que gendry despierte e iniciar una vida junto a él es una estupidez. 

Y sin embargo algo en su alma cruje al salir de la habitación. Arya de la casa Stark, Nam, Comadreja, Arry, Perdiz, todas las personas que alguna vez fue cuando estuvo con él, se rebelan en su interior mostrándole sus recuerdos (los de ellas, los de sí misma). En sus recuerdos hay un chico fuerte, amable a veces, un confidente que la ayudaba a practicar, que siempre supo guardar su secreto y nunca jamás la trató como a una dama. También en sus recuerdos hay peleas y un abandono pero esa parte parece pesar menos que la otra. Está a punto de volverse, de entrar nuevamente en la habitación y repetir lo que han vivido esa noche, de quedarse con él para siempre y volver a ser esa niña con una espada. Aún conserva la espada, pero ya no es una niña y se ve obligada a recordarse a sí misma que gendry tampoco. Ahora es un adulto y ni Arya, ni Nam, ni Comadreja, ni Arry ni Perdiz, saben nada de él, de su vida o de su carácter. Nadie sí sabe algo: sabe todo lo que ha podido comprobar esa noche de primera mano. 

Nadie sabe que las manos de Gendry son grandes y que él sabe como recorrer su cuerpo con ellas mejor que ningún otro con el que haya estado. Sabe que sus labios son cálidos, que sus besos son apasionados y su lengua rápida. Sabe que sus dedos tardan el tiempo justo en desabrocharle la ropa y sus ojos la excitan casi más que el resto de su cuerpo a pesar de que él no haga nada con ellos, nada excepto mirarla como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo, como si quisiera devorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y hacerla disfrutar tanto como ella estaba haciendo que disfrutara él. Nadie sabe todo eso y desearía quedarse tanto como Arya, Nam, Comadreja y todas las demás.

Galopa por el bosque alejándose todo lo que puede de la posada, de esa noche, de Gendry. No quiere pensar en él pero su mente vuelve una y otra vez a lo ocurrido esa madrugada, a sus labios sobre su cuello, a su lengua trazando formas sinuosas en su espalda, a sus dedos enredados en su pelo, a sus ojos azules recorriéndola de arriba abajo, a su voz gritando su nombre, su primer nombre: "¡Arya, Arya, Arya!". Aumenta la velocidad de su galope y las imágenes en su cabeza parecen sucederse a mayor velocidad también: el encuentro en la posada, ella sentada en la barra bebiendo una copa de vino y él que acababa de llegar; ella acercándose a él "¿Me recuerdas?" y él negando con la cabeza primero, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa después para susurrar ese nombre que hacía tanto tiempo que ella no había oído: "Arya". Nadie se recuerda a sí misma asintiendo, viendo reflejada su emoción en los ojos de Gendry. Recuerda el abrazo y la corta conversación antes de que ambos cayeran en la cuenta de que si algo quedaba pendiente entre ellos no era un diálogo. No es que Arya hubiera pensado alguna vez en acostarse con él, seguramente tampoco Gendry lo hubiera pensado. No obstante ya no son unos críos y esa especie de amor inocente que habían sentido el uno por el otro ha dejado de lado la inocencia. Ahora Nadie tiene su propio recuerdo que añadir a los de arya, Nam y todas las demás. Ya puede decir que Gendry ha estado con ella en todas las etapas de su vida, en todas las personas que ha sido (porque ella nunca ha sido Gata, Beth ni el resto de caras que se ha puesto para el dios de muchos rostros). Nadie reduce la velocidad del caballo, ya están a una distancia prudencial de la posada y no quiere agotarlo. En ese momento Gendry despierta. Su cabeza lo lleva de vuelta al pasado casi sin quererlo: una vez más, Arya ha desaparecido.


End file.
